mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Jesus um plágio?
thumb|left|400px Resumo: O presente artigo analisa a proposta básica do vídeo Zeitgeist de que Jesus não passa de um plágio das mitologias de povos pagãos antigos. Para tanto, são analisados os paralelismos propostos no vídeo, a história da teoria que fundamenta a filmagem e por fim, são realizadas comparações conclusivas em relação a essas questões e aos aspectos bíblicos que as contariam. Palavras-chave : Jesus; plágio; Zeitgeist. Jesus, a Scam? Abstract: The present article investigates the basic proposal of the movie Zeitgeist that Jesus is nothing but a plagiary scam of ancient mythologies of pagan people. It analyses the parallels suggested by the movie, and the history of this theory that is at its foundation. At the end, some conclusive comparisons are undertaken in rapport to such an issue and to the biblical aspects that contradict it. Keywords: Jesus; Plagiarism; Zeitgeist. Introdução Em junho de 2007 foi lançado um vídeo de 122 minutos chamado Zeitgeist e até novembro de 2007, 8 milhões de acessos haviam sido feitas. Esse filme foi ganhador do prêmio de melhor filme no festival de filmes Artivist na Califórnia em 2007 e 2008.1 Na primeira parte de Zeitgeist , que é dividido em três partes principais, é proposto que o Jesus histórico não passa de um plágio das mitologias de povos pagãos antigos. Os apóstolos utilizaram-se de histórias já conhecidas na época e criaram um personagem muito parecido, escrevendo assim quatro evangelhos a respeito deste “outro deus mitológico”. Em seu site, a equipe do Zeitgeist, liderado principalmente por Peter Joseph e Acharya S., os produtores do filme, colocam o objetivo do movimento: Pretendemos restaurar as necessidades fundamentais e a consciência ambiental da espécie revogando a maioria das idéias que temos de quem e o que realmente somos, juntamente com a ciência, a natureza e a tecnologia ( em vez de religião '', política e dinheiro) são a chave para nosso crescimento pessoal, não só como seres humanos individuais, mas como civilização, estrutural e espiritualmente... Logo, a verdadeira mudança nascerá não só do ajuste de nossas decisões e compreensões pessoais, mas também da mudança das estruturas sociais que influenciam essas decisões e compreensões. Além disso, quando percebermos que são a ciência, a tecnologia e, portanto, a criatividade humana que trazem progresso para nossas vidas, seremos capazes de reconhecer nossas verdadeiras prioridades para crescimento pessoal e social e para o progresso. Posto isso, podemos ver que a Religião, a Política e o sistema de Trabalho baseado em Dinheiro/Competição são ''modos desatualizados ''de operação social, e que agora precisam ser abordados e transcendidos. Nossa meta é um sistema social que funciona sem dinheiro ou política, ao mesmo tempo em que permite que as ''superstições ''percam terreno à medida que a educação avança. Ninguém tem o direito de dizer ao outro em que acreditar, pois nenhum ser humano tem a compreensão completa de nenhum assunto.''2 Este filme entre muitos outros materiais como livrosrevistas e sites da internet recentemente tem abordado a crítica como novidade entre o mundo acadêmico chamando a atenção de multidões e criando discípulos. Porém, como será verificado, a acusação é antiga e refutável. Neste estudo abordaremos brevemente o paralelismo encontrado entre o Jesus dos evangelhos e alguns deuses da mitologia, a história da teoria do plágio e a verificação das evidências. Faremos uma exposição sucinta de argumentos utilizados pelos críticos e somente alguns dos contra-argumentos encontrados. Por ocasião da falta de tempo analisaremos apenas as acusações principais contra a existência do Jesus histórico, a saber, nascimento virginal e ressurreição. ' Paralelismo ' Veremos a seguir então do que se trata esse intenso debate, apenas mencionaremos alguns dos deuses mitológicos seguidos de suas aparentes semelhanças com Jesus Cristo. Horus, deus egípcio : • Nasceu no dia 25 de dezembro de uma virgem • Nascimento acompanhado de uma estrela no leste • Adorado por três reis • Era um mestre aos 12 anos • Foi batizado com 30 anos • Tinha 12 discípulos • Fazia milagres • Foi traído, crucificado e morto • Depois de três dias ressuscitou • Considerado filho de Deus • Caminhou sobre as águas • Foi transfigurado numa montanha Attis, deus frígio : • Considerado filho de Deus • Nascido de uma virgem no dia 25 de dezembro • Considerado um salvador que foi morto pela salvação da humanidade • Seu “corpo” como pão era comido pelos adoradores • Ele era tanto o divino Filho como o Pai • Numa sexta-feira ele foi crucificado numa árvore • Levantou-se depois de três dias como “Deus todo-poderoso” '' Krishna, deus hindu : '' • Nascido de uma virgem no dia 25 de dezembro • Seu pai terreno era carpinteiro • Seu nascimento foi assinalado por uma estrela ao leste • Visitado por pastores que o presentearam • Foi perseguido por um tirano que ordenou o assassínio de infantes • Operava milagres e maravilhas • Usava parábolas para ensinar as pessoas sobre caridade e amor • Foi transfigurado diante dos discípulos • Foi crucificado aos 30 anos • Ressuscitou dos mortos e ascendeu aos céus • Era a segunda pessoa da trindade • Deverá retornar para o dia do juízo em um cavalo branco '' Dionysus, deus grego: '' • Nascido de uma virgem no dia 25 de dezembro • Era um mestre viajante que operava milagres • Andou em um burro durante uma procissão • Transformava a água em vinho • Era chamado “Rei dos Reis”e “Deus dos deuses” • Considerado “filho de Deus”, “único filho”, “salvador”, “redimidor”, “ungido”, e o “Alfa e o ômega” • Foi identificado como um cordeiro • Pendurado num madeiro '' Mitra, deus persa: '' • Nascido de uma virgem no dia 25 de dezembro • Era um mestre viajante • Tinha 12 discípulos • Prometia imortalidade aos seus seguidores • Sacrificou-se pela paz mundial • Realizava milagres • Foi enterrado em uma tumba e ressuscitou 3 dias depois • Instituiu uma ceia santa • Foi considerado o Logos, redimidor, Messias e “o caminho, a verdade e a vida” O detalhe primordial para a compreensão dessa teoria é que há evidências históricas de que todos esses deuses eram amplamente conhecidos pelo menos um século antes de Cristo. Diante dos paralelos encontramos acusações como as de Timothy Freke e Peter Gandy, dois dos maiores defensores da teoria do Jesus-Mito pagão: Por que nós consideramos as histórias de salvadores como Osíris, Dionísio, Adônis, Attis, Mitra e outros deuses pagãos fábulas, porém ao encontrarmos essencialmente a mesma história contada em um contexto judeu, acreditamos ser a biografia de um carpinteiro de Belém?3'' Quando percebemos tantas semelhanças entre a mitologia pagã e o Jesus do cristianismo parece difícil, à primeira vista, não chegar à conclusão que “Jesus foi um deus pagão...e o cristianismo foi produto herético do paganismo!”.4 Não somente é um mito, mas uma versão judaica de um mito pagão! A idéia central é basicamente que o deus principal era Osiris-Dionísio e foi consistentemente assimilado por outras culturas locais, dando origem, portanto, ao deus Dionísio na Grécia, que depois formou Attis na Ásia Menor, Adônis na Síria, Bacco na Itália, Mitra na Pérsia e assim por diante. Suas formas eram muitas, mas essencialmente eles eram apenas diferentes versões do mesmo deus, Osiris-Dionísio. Para verificar a plausibilidade dos argumentos veremos a seguir a história do surgimento e desenvolvimento da teoria, seguido de uma análise dos fatos. História da teoria Ao lermos os livros e artigos a respeito da teoria do “Jesus Mito” percebemos um tom de novidade e de descoberta. Porém, estudando a posição acadêmica deísta do século XVIII e XIX vemos que essa percepção implícita está longe de ser verdadeira. Os antecedentes dessa teoria podem retroceder até aos pensadores da Revolução Francesa, como Constatin-François Volney e Charles François Dupuis, na década de 1790. Em artigos publicados nessa década ambos discutiram os numerosos mitos antigos, incluindo a vida de Jesus, que segundo eles eram baseados no movimento do sol através do zodíaco. Dupuis especialmente identificou rituais pré-Cristãos na Síria, Egito e Pérsia representando o nascimento de um deus por uma virgem. Os trabalhos de Volney e Dupuis rapidamente se espalharam e produziram diversas edições. Porém, sua influência até mesmo na França não passou da primeira metade do século XIX com o desenvolvimento do conhecimento a respeito da mitologia e com as informações corretas sobre o início do cristianismo e seu desenvolvimento. Dupuis destruiu a maior parte de seu material por causa da reação violenta que provocou. De acordo com ele “um grande erro é mais fácil de ser propagado do que uma grande verdade, por que é mais fácil crer do que racionalizar, e por que pessoas preferem as maravilhas dos romances à simplicidade da história”.5 O primeiro defensor acadêmico da teoria do Cristo na mitologia foi o historiador e teólogo do século XIX, Bruno Bauer. Thomas William Doane, em 1882, publicaria “Bible Myths and their Parallels in Other Religions” e Samuel Adrianus Naber, em 1886, escreveria “Verisimilia. Laceram conditionem Novi Testamenti exemplis illustrarunt et ab origine repetierunt”, analisando os mitos gregos “escondidos” na Bíblia. A raiz, porém, do paralelismo de Jesus com deuses pagãos encontra sua origem na escola “História das Religiões”, que se desenvolveu na segunda metade no século XIX. Mais ou menos na metade do século XX, esse ponto de vista havia sido largamente respondido e deixado de lado, até mesmo por acadêmicos que viam o cristianismo como simplesmente uma religião natural. A teoria que havia uma ampla adoração da morte e ressurreição do deus da fertilidade Tammuz, na Mesopotamia, Adonis, na Síria, Attis, na Ásia Menor, e Osíris, no Egito foi proposto porque colecionou uma grande quantidade de paralelos na quarta parte de seu trabalho monumental The Golden Bough ( 1906, reimpresso em 1961). Na década de 1930, três acadêmicos franceses, M. Goguel, C. Guignebert, e A. Loisy, interpretaram o cristianismo como uma religião sincretista formada sob a influência das religiões de mistério helenísticas Recentemente, Earl Doherty, Robert M. Price e George Albert Wells re-popularizaram a teoria. Também tem sido defendido com afinco por Timothy Freke e Peter Gandy que se popularizaram com a divulgação do livro “The Jesus Mysteries” e “Jesus and the Lost Goddess”. D. M. Murdock (pseudônimo Acharya S.) já publicou três livros em defesa da teoria do Cristo da mitologia. Ela argumenta que os evangelhos foram criados no II Século para competir com outras religiões populares da época. Acreditamos que uma série de fatores contribuíram para o retorno desta teoria: o interesse pós-moderno em espiritualismo, a crescente falta de embasamento histórico e o acesso pronto à informação não-filtrada através da internet. Analisando a reação de épocas posteriores com respeito à teoria considerada neste trabalho, Edwin Yamauchi provavelmente tem razão em sua afirmação de que “esta visão tem sido adotada por muitos que pouco se dão conta de suas frágeis fundações”.6 A resposta Finalmente, depois de analisarmos a acusação que sofre a religião Cristã e verificarmos como esta acusação começou e com quem, vamos agora para o exame da mesma e a confirmação de sua confiabilidade. Por motivo da falta de espaço, iremos analisar detalhadamente apenas os dois aspectos mais importantes dos paralelismos: o nascimento virginal e a ressurreição dos mortos. Nascimento Virginal O centro de todo o desentendimento quanto aos paralelos do nascimento virginal dos deuses pagãos com os de Jesus começa já na sua definição. De acordo com o relato de Mateus e Lucas, a definição que encontramos do nascimento de Jesus é de Maria sendo virgem e Jesus sendo fecundado pela operação do Espírito Santo. Porém, não há qualquer relato entre as Religiões de Mistérios que relembre esta situação. A definição dos críticos de nascimento virginal é uma fecundação resultante de um casamento sagrado (entre um casal de deuses) ou fruto do ato sexual entre um deus disfarçado de ser humano e uma mulher mortal (hieros gamos). Tecnicamente, o que está em questão é a perda ou a preservação da virgindade no processo da concepção. Maria simplesmente “achou-se grávida pelo Espírito Santo” (Mateus 1:18) antes de casar-se e antes de “conhecer” um homem. Portanto, aconteceu sem a interferência de homem ou qualquer forma de conjunção carnal. Se os autores bíblicos tinham qualquer referência anterior, essa seria a citação feita por Mateus de Isaías 7:14. Em uma das histórias de Dionísio, Zeus foi a Perséfone em forma de serpente e a engravidou, portanto sua virgindade foi tecnicamente perdida. Na versão mais conhecida, Zeus se apaixonou por Semele, princesa da casa de Times. Zeus veio a ela disfarçado de homem mortal e logo Semele estava grávida. Hera, rainha de Zeus, inflamada de ciúmes, se disfarçou como uma mulher idosa e foi até a casa de Semele. Quando Semele revelou seu caso com Zeus, Hera sugeriu que a história de que Zeus era o rei dos deuses poderia ser uma mentira e que talvez ele fosse um mero mortal que inventou a história para que ela dormisse com ele. Quando Zeus foi visitá-la novamente, ela pediu por apenas uma coisa. Zeus jurou que daria a ela o que quisesse. “Apareça a mim como você aparece a Hera”. Relutantemente, mas verdadeiro à sua palavra, Zeus apareceu em toda sua glória, queimando Semele às cinzas. Hermes salvou o feto e levou até Zeus que o costurou a sua coxa e três meses depois deu a luz a Dionísio.7 A história claramente não é comparável ao relato bíblico e, além disso, só existem relatos pós-cristãos. Os deuses e deusas antigos eram típica e muito explicitamente sexuais e ativos, até por que, para o mundo antigo, grandeza era comumente associada com a geração física de um deus. Esse elemento está completamente ausente do relato da concepção virginal de Jesus. No mito de Horus, o engano continua. De acordo com The Encyclopedia of Mythica , depois de Osíris (pai de Horus) ser assassinado e mutilado em catorze pedaços por seu irmão Set, a esposa de Osíris, a deusa Iris ,a reaveu e remontou o corpo, e em conexão pegou o papel da deusa da morte e dos direitos funerais. Isis engravidou-se pelo corpo de Osíris e deu a luz a Horus nos rios de Khemnis, no Delta do Nilo.''8 O relato está muito distante da realidade bíblica, apesar de uma concepção necrofílica ser miraculosa. Mesmo na imagem encontrada em Luxor com Thoth anunciando a Isis que ela conceberia a Horus, a ordem é a concepção e depois o anúncio, enquanto que os evangelhos declaram o anúncio e depois a concepção. Na pesquisa de Raymond Brown a respeito das narrativas a respeito do nascimento de Jesus ele avalia os exemplos de “nascimentos virginais” não-cristãos e sua conclusão é: Em suma, não há nenhum exemplo claro de concepção virginal no mundo ou nas religiões pagãs que plausivelmente poderia ter dado aos judeus cristãos do primeiro século a idéia da concepção virginal de Jesus.9'' Ressurreição Segundo Paulo, o maior fundamento da fé cristã é a crença na morte e ressurreição de Jesus (I Cor. 15:13, 14). Ainda no início do capítulo de 1 Coríntios 15, os exegetas do Novo Testamento encontram fortes evidências para defender a realidade do fato da ressurreição. E foi justamente nesta pedra fundamental que os críticos aproveitam para divulgar os paralelismos com personagens das religiões de mistério e das deidades que experimentaram morte e ressurreição. A idéia do paralelo entre os deuses que morrem e ressuscitam e o conceito cristão da morte e ressurreição de Jesus foi popularizada pelo livro de James Frazer, The Golden Bough , primeiro publicado em 1906. Segundo ele e muitos outros críticos da modernidade, não há qualquer diferença entre a ressurreição de Jesus e daquelas deidades que eram conhecidas pela mitologia. Não é senão a partir do III século A.D. que encontramos suficiente material a respeito das religiões de mistério que permitam uma relativa reconstrução de seu conteúdo. Muitos escritores utilizam-se deste material (depois de 200 A.D) para formular reconstruções das religiões de mistério dos séculos anteriores. Essa prática, porém, é extremamente anti-acadêmica e não pode permanecer sem desafios.10 Na realidade, segundo Pierre Lambrechts, os textos que referem-se à ressurreição são muito tardios, do segundo ao quarto século A.D.11 A aparente ressurreição de Adonis, por exemplo, não tem sequer uma evidência, nem nos textos antigos nem nas representações pictográficas. Quanto à ressurreição de Attis, não há qualquer sugestão que ele foi um deus ressurreto senão até depois de 150 A.D.12 Há ainda o famoso caso da ressurreição do deus Osíris. Nossa versão mais completa do mito de sua morte e ressurgimento é encontrada em Plutarco, que escreveu no segundo século A.D. De acordo com a versão mais comum do mito, Osíris foi assassinado por seu irmão que então o afundou em um caixão no rio Nilo. Ísis descobriu o corpo e o levou de volta ao Egito. Mas seu cunhado mais uma vez ganhou acesso ao corpo, dessa vez o desmembrando em catorze pedaços, os quais ele jogou longe. Depois de muita procura, Ísis recuperou cada pedaço do corpo. É nesse ponto que a linguagem utilizada para descrever o que se seguiu é crucial. Algumas vezes aqueles que contam a história se contentam em dizer que Osíris voltou à vida, mesmo que isso passe longe daquilo que o mito permite dizer. Alguns escritores ainda vão mais longe ao falar sobre a “ressurreição” de Osíris. Ísis restaura o corpo de Osíris e ele é colocado como um deus do mundo dos mortos. Roland de Vaux complementa dizendo: O que significa Osíris ter “levantado para a vida”? Simplesmente que, graças à ministração de Ísis, ele pode levar uma vida além da tumba que é quase uma perfeita réplica da existência terrestre. Mas ele nunca mais voltará a habitar entre os viventes e reinará apenas sobre os mortos... Este deus revivido é, na realidade, um deus “múmia”.''13 Em outras palavras, Osíris é uma deidade que morre, mas não um que ressuscita. Ele é sempre retratado em forma mumificada. Além disso, de acordo com Wilbur Smith, uma das maiores autoridades em religiões antigas, “não há nada nos textos que justifiquem a presunção que Osíris sabia que iria levantar dos mortos, e que se tornaria rei e juiz dos mortos, ou que os Egípcios acreditavam que Osíris morreu em seu favor e que retornou a vida para que eles pudessem levantar da morte também”.14 Vale à pena lembrar também que durante o estágio posterior da religião de mistérios, a deidade masculina do culto a Ísis não era mais Osíris, mas Serapis. Serapis é freqüentemente figurado como um deus do Sol, e fica muito claro que ele não era um deus morto e, conseqüentemente, não ressuscitou. Essa foi a versão em circulação a partir de 300 a.C. até os séculos do início do cristianismo. Portanto, não tinha absolutamente nada parecido com um deus-salvador que morre e ressuscita na era cristã.15 Portanto, como escreveram os autores do livro “Reinventing Jesus”, Komoszewski, Sawyer e Wallace , a “ressurreição” de Osíris está mais parecido com a história de Frankenstein do que a de Jesus. Mudando de deidade, outro muito mencionado por sua suposta história de reaparição dos mortos é o de Cybele e Áttis. Cybele era uma figura muito adorada no mundo helenístico; o rito para ela antigamente incluía um frenesi nos adoradores homens que os levava a se castrarem. Encontramos especialmente três mitos diferentes com respeito à vida de Áttis. De acordo com um dos mitos, Cybele amava um pastor de ovelhas chamado Áttis. Por Áttis ter sido infiel, ela o levou a loucura. Tomado de loucura, Áttis castrou-se e morreu. Isso encaminhou Cybele a um luto muito forte e introduziu a morte ao mundo natural. Mas então Cybele restaura Áttis à vida, um evento que também trouxe o mundo da natureza à vida. As pressuposições do intérprete tendem a determinar a linguagem usada para descrever o que se segue à morte de Áttis. Referem-se a ela descuidadamente como “ressurreição de Áttis.” Não há nada que se pareça uma ressurreição corpórea no mito, que sugira que Cybele só podia preservar o corpo morto de Áttis, ou seja, ele volta a vida de forma praticamente vegetativa, pois o mito menciona que os pêlos do seu corpo continuaram a crescer e que ele movimentava um de seus dedos. Em algumas versões do mito, Áttis volta à vida na forma de uma árvore. Nem nesse e nem nas outras três histórias, encontramos morte e ressurreição ou qualquer coisa semelhante ao que vemos nos evangelhos. Foi somente em celebrações posteriores pelos romanos (depois de 300 A.D.) que algo remotamente semelhante ocorre. A árvore que simbolizava Áttis foi cortada e enterrada dentro de um santuário. Na outra noite, a “tumba” da árvore estava aberta e a “ressurreição de Áttis” foi celebrada. A linguagem, porém é ambígua e os detalhes sobre o culto são remotos; todo o material é muito tardio. Nas comparações com Krishna, as respostas se tornam ainda mais fáceis de dar. Segundo especialistas em hinduísmo, Krishna foi morto por um caçador que acidentalmente atirou em seu calcanhar. Ele morreu e ascendeu. Não houve qualquer ressurreição e ninguém o viu ascender. Mesmo que o mito da ascensão de Krishna traga algum desconforto, ele pode ser rapidamente resolvido com as declarações de Benjamin Walker em seu livro “ The Hindu World: An Encyclopedia Survey of Hinduism ”: “não pode haver qualquer dúvida que os hindus pegaram emprestado os contos cristianismo, mas não o nome”.16 Por estes paralelos virem do Bhagavata Purana e o Harivamsa, Bryant acredita que o Bhagavata Purana seja “anterior ao sétimo século A.D. (apesar de alguns acadêmicos considerarem do século 11 A.D.)” e que o Harivamsa tenha sido composto entre o quarto e o sexto século. O mesmo caso de datação tardia acontece com o mito de Mitra (a partir do primeiro século A.D.) e o caso de histórias completamente diversas à morte e ressurreição de Cristo acontece com Dionísio e Horus. Apesar de ser chocante às mentes religiosas ocidentais, é senso comum dentro da história das religiões que imortalidade não é uma característica básica da divindade. Deuses morrem. Alguns deuses simplesmente desaparecem, alguns somente para retornar novamente depois e alguns para reaparecer freqüentemente. Todas as deidades que foram identificadas como fazendo parte da classe de deidades que morrem e ressuscitam podem ser colocados sob duas classes maiores: deuses que desaparecem e deuses que morrem. No primeiro caso, as deidades retornam, mas não haviam morrido, e no segundo caso, os deuses que morrem, mas não retornam. Nenhum desses paralelos, para a concepção judaica, ressuscitou dos mortos, e para alguns acadêmicos hoje paira a dúvida se literalmente existe algum deus que experimentou a morte e a ressurreição. Uma citação muito interessante explica a realidade da teoria: Desde a década de 1930...um consenso tem se desenvolvido que os ‘deuses que morrem e ressuscitam" morreram mas não retornaram ou levantaram-se para viver novamente...Aqueles que pensam diferente são vistos como membros residuais de espécies quase extintas.17 Outras Diferenças substanciais Analisamos brevemente as semelhanças e as diferenças dos deuses da morte-levantamento e das Religiões de Mistério com Jesus nos seus aspectos principais. A seguir colocaremos algumas outras diferenças marcantes que não poderiam passar despercebidos. • Em todos os casos de deuses que morrem, eles morrem por compulsão e não por escolha, às vezes por orgulho ou desespero, mas nunca por amor sacrifical.18 • Não há qualquer evidência de religiões de mistério inseridos na Palestina das três primeiras décadas do primeiro século. Não haveria tempo suficiente para que os discípulos fossem influenciados pelos mistérios se eles estivessem dispostos a ser, que não era o caso. Quando a influência dos mistérios atingiu a Palestina, principalmente através do gnosticismo, a igreja primitiva não aceitou, mas renunciou vigorosamente os mitos pagãos. A falta de sincretismo dificulta a concepção. • Os deuses que morrem e ressuscitam segundo os mitos, nunca morreram por outra pessoa (vicariamente), e nunca anunciaram morrer pelo pecado. A idéia de uma aliança substitutiva pelo homem é totalmente única ao cristianismo. Além disso, Jesus morreu uma vez por todos os pecados, enquanto os deuses pagãos eram freqüentemente deuses de vegetação que imitavam os ciclos anuais da natureza aparecendo e morrendo diversas vezes. • Jesus morreu voluntariamente e sua morte foi uma vitória e não uma derrota, ambos os aspectos são contrários aos conceitos pagãos.19 • Similaridade não prova dependência. Movimentos sociais e religiosos freqüentemente compartilham formas de expressão ou práticas similares. Não é de se surpreender que encontrássemos paralelos em qualquer religião a respeito de vida após a morte, identificação com uma deidade, ritos de iniciação ou um código de conduta. Se uma religião deseja atrair conversos, precisa apelar para as necessidades e desejos universais dos seres humanos. Mas isso não indica dependência! Em qual cultura, por exemplo, que a imagem de lavar-se em água não significa purificação? O que importa, entretanto, não é a semelhança das palavras e práticas, mas os significados anexados a eles. A fim de provar um caso de dependência é necessário demonstrar uma semelhança na essência e não só na forma. Os escritores normalmente exageram similaridades formais, enquanto ignoram diferenças essenciais entre a história de Jesus e os variados mitos pagãos. • Os pagãos nesse período não estavam confusos quanto à exclusividade da Igreja, e chamavam os cristãos de ‘ateus" por causa de sua indisponibilidade fundamental de ceder ou sincretizar. Como J. Machen explica, os cultos de mistério eram não-exclusivistas: “Um homem poderia ser iniciado nos mistérios de Ísis ou Mitras sem ter que abrir mão de suas crenças anteriores; mas se ele quisesse ser recebido na Igreja, de acordo com a pregação de Paulo, deveria abrir mão de todos os outros salvadores para o Senhor Jesus Cristo... Dentre o sincretismo predominante do mundo greco-romano, a religião de Paulo, assim como a religião de Israel, permanece absolutamente distinta”.20 • A cronologia está toda errada. As crenças básicas do cristianismo existiam no primeiro século, enquanto que o total desenvolvimento das religiões de mistério não aconteceu até o segundo século. Historicamente, é muito improvável que qualquer encontro teve lugar entre o cristianismo e as religiões de mistério pagãs até o terceiro século. Até hoje não há evidência arqueológica de religiões de mistério na Palestina do início do primeiro século.21 A história das influências pode ser dividida em três períodos: Primeiro período (1-200 A. D), as religiões de mistério eram restritas e não exerciam influências nas outras religiões. Se há qualquer influência, ela é na direção contrária: cristianismo influenciou os cultos. Segundo período (201-300 A. D), depois de o cristianismo ter se espalhado pelo mundo romano, as religiões de mistério se tornaram mais ecléticas, suavizando doutrinas severas e conscientemente oferecendo uma alternativa ao cristianismo (aparece o culto a Cybele oferecendo a eficácia do banho de sangue, que antes era de vinte anos, para um período que ia de vinte anos à eternidade), competição com o cristianismo. Terceiro período (301-500 A.D), Cristianismo passou a adotar a terminologia e ritos dos cultos de mistério (e.g., 25 de dezembro).22 • Como um judeu devoto, o apóstolo Paulo nunca teria considerado pegar emprestados seus ensinamentos de religiões pagãs (Atos 17:16; 19:24–41; Rom 1:18–23; 1 Cor. 10:14), assim como João (1 João 5:21). Não há a mínima evidência de crenças pagãs em seus escritos. • Como uma religião monoteísta com um corpo de doutrinas coerente, o cristianismo dificilmente poderia ter pegado emprestado de um paganismo politeísta e doutrinariamente contraditório. • Os críticos parecem ignorar completamente o pano-de-fundo hebraico do cristianismo. Quase nenhuma atenção é dada ao rico pano de fundo hebraico no Novo Testamento e o cristianismo primitivo. Termos como “mistério”, “ovelha sacrificada” e “ressurreição” em vez de vir dos mitos pagãos como os escritores sugerem, são baseados nas crenças judaicas encontradas no Antigo Testamento. Além disso, os manuscritos do mar Morto têm vertido muita luz em práticas judaicas que se escondem atrás do Novo Testamento como o batismo, comunhão e bispos. • O cristianismo está baseado em eventos da história, não mitos. A morte dos deuses de mistério aparece em dramas místicos sem nenhuma conexão histórica. • Se houve qualquer empréstimo, foi na outra direção. À medida que o cristianismo crescia em influência e se expandia, os sistemas pagãos, reconhecendo a ameaça, provavelmente pegariam alguns elementos do cristianismo. Por exemplo, o rito pagão do banho em sangue de touro (taurobolium) inicialmente tinha sua eficácia espiritual de vinte anos. Mas assim que a competição com o cristianismo começou, o culto a Cybele, aumentou sua eficácia de seu rito “de 20 anos a eternidade”23 quase equivalendo assim, à eternidade prometida aos cristãos. • O conteúdo moral de amor e compaixão, bondade e ações de caridade eram completamente diferentes. A forma cristã de humildade, permitindo que o próximo bata nas duas faces e o próprio exemplo de Jesus utilizando Seu poder apenas para o bem diferencia seriamente daquilo que vemos na mitologia pagã. Conclusão Depois de revisar muitos artigos e livros a respeito da teoria do Cristo na mitologia pagã, tanto dos críticos quanto dos defensores, é difícil não se questionar como esta teoria pode ter se desenvolvido e se propagado da forma como foi e tem sido: 1- O conceito de nascimento virginal encontrado nos mitos pagãos em contraste com o relato bíblico diferem em muito. 2- Ressurreição de acordo com o conceito judaico e cristão não é percebido nos mitos pagãos, mas sim deuses que desaparecem mas não morrem e deuses que morrem mas não reaparecem. 3- A datação dos materiais que podemos usar para ter uma idéia de como eram esses deuses é bastante posterior ao início do cristianismo, não podendo, portanto, ter tido influências no seu desenvolvimento. Se houve influências, foi do cristianismo para o paganismo. 4- Todo o relato do nascimento, vida e morte de Jesus é completamente único ao cristianismo e contém uma originalidade não encontrada nos mitos pagãos. A conclusão da completa falta de argumentos confiáveis e verossímeis é clara e óbvia e, nas palavras de Ronald Nash: Esforços liberais de desacreditar a revelação singular cristã através dos argumentos da influência das religiões pagãs destroem-se rapidamente a partir da verificação completa das informações disponíveis. É claro que os argumentos liberais exibem academicismo incrivelmente ruim e com certeza, essa conclusão está sendo muito generosa.24 Fica claro que a melhor conclusão a ser feita é aquela do livro em que encontramos a verdadeira revelação da verdade e da fonte do mistério da vida, morte e ressurreição de Jesus: a Bíblia. Por que “ não há salvação em nenhum outro; porque abaixo do céu não existe nenhum outro nome, dado entre os homens, pelo qual importa que sejamos salvos”.25 Referências: 1 Informação retirada do site http://www.zeitgeistmovie.com/, dia 11/05/2009 http://www.zeitgeist 2 http://www.thezeitgeistmovement.com/joomla/index.php?Itemid=50 , acessado dia 11/05/2009. (Grifo acrescentado) 3 Timothy Freke e Peter Gandy , The Jesus Mysteries, Three Rivers Press (Setembro, 2001). p. 9 4 Ibid. 5 Charles François Dupuis, The origin of all religious worship (1798). Kessinger Publishing, 2007, p. 293. 6 Edwin M. Yamauchi, Easter: Myth, Hallucination or History? Christianity Today, march, 1974, pt. 1. 7 Barry Powell, Classical Myth (3a. ed.). PrenticeHall. New Jersey, 2001, p. 250. 8 Mich F. Lindemans, Encyclopedia of Mythica . Artigo publicado dia 21 de maio, 1997 no website: http://www.pantheon.org/articles/i/isis.html. Acessado dia 23/08/09 . 9 Raymond E. Brown, The Birth of the Messiah . Anchor Bible, 1999, p. 523. 10A summary critique the mythological Jesus mysteries a book review of “The Jesus Mysteries: Was the “Original Jesus” a Pagan God?” by Timothy Freke and Peter Gandy. Christian Research Journal, Vol. 26, No. 1, 2003. 11 P. Lambrechts, "La" Resurrection de Adonis," em Melanges Isadore Levy , 1955, p. 207-240 como citado em Edwin Yamauchi, "The Passover Plot or Easter Triumph?" em J. W. Montgomery, (ed), Christianity for the Tough-Minded . Minneapolis: Bethany, 1971. 12 Ibid 13 Roland de Vaux, The Bible and the Ancient Near East. Doubleday, 1971. p. 236 14 Wilbur M. Smith, Therefore Stand. New Canaan, CT: Keats, 1981, p. 583. 15 Ronald Nash, Was the New Testament Influenced by Pagan Religions? Christian Research Journal (Inverno, 1994), p. 8. 16 Benjamin Walker, The Hindu World: An Encyclopedic Survey of Hinduism , Vol. 1. New York: Praeger, 1983, p. 240-241. 17 Tryggve N. D. Mettinger, The Riddle of Resurrection: "Dying and Rising Gods" in the Ancient Near East . Stockholm, Sweden: Almquist & Wiksell International, 2001, p. 4, 7. 18 J. N. D. Anderson, Christianity and Comparative Religion. Downers Grove, IL: InterVarsity Press, 1977, p. 38. 19 Ronald H. Nash, Christianity & the Hellenistic World . Grand Rapids, MI: Zondervan/Probe, 1984, p. 171-172. 20 J. Gresham Machen, The Origin of Paul"s Religion . New York: Macmillan, 1925, p. 9. 21J. Ed Komoszewski, M. James Sawyer, Daniel B. Wallace , Reinventing Jesus . Kregel Publications, 2006, p. 231. 22 Idem, p. 232-233. 23 Nash, Ronald H. Christianity & the Hellenistic World.1984. p. 192-199; citando Bruce Metzger sobre o culto de Cybele. 24 Ronald Nash, Was the New Testament Influenced by Pagan Religions? Christian Research Journal, Inverno 1994, p. 8. 25 Atos 4:12 Fonte: Kerygm@ - Revista Eletrônica de Teologia